<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Money cannot buy happiness (but it can rent it) by Tabata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434560">Money cannot buy happiness (but it can rent it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata'>Tabata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's not expecting to find his favorite client at the supermarket down the road, nor he expects the rest of the day to go as it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Money cannot buy happiness (but it can rent it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is an <b>AU</b> from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.<br/>In this particular AU Leo, Cody and Adam are three very expensive escorts working for Casey's legal escort agency in a fictional modern New York. Blaine is an actor who has decided to quit his job at the peak of his career and retire in the Hamptons with his three favorite hookers, who he plans to buy from Casey. The only problem is that none of the boys knows about the others.<br/>This story is obviously set before any of this happens.</p><p>Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T #11 (Week 2 - M1)<br/>prompt: Soldi, by Mahmood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every client has a different way to approach his appointments with Leo, and he's been doing this job long enough to learn them all.</p><p>The accountant – a man who wouldn't be able to afford Leo if he wasn't working for the mob – has always a weariness about him as if he didn't think he belonged in such a luxurious apartment with such luxury goods. Or, and Leo is pretty sure this is the <i>real</i> reason, as if he had a wife at home and he felt guilty for coming here to fuck a man way younger than him once a week. He's one of those men who undress quickly, do what they have to do even more quickly and make sure they're out of the house as fast as they could. Theirs are business transactions more than encounters – that is why Leo doesn't like the accountant much, he loves to play with his clients – and Leo thinks this was a present from his employers for a job well done, but it's hard to tell because the man usually doesn't talk much.</p><p>Politicians are all the same, no matter their party or their ideas. They always send their drivers to pick him up and take him somewhere else because, apparently, Leo's apartment is too exposed. Leo hates to leave his home and his things to go to work. If he had wanted that, he would have found an office job, wouldn't he? But politicians are also very little work. They're old and stressed by a job they can't usually do properly. There's a lot of touching, a very brief and not entertaining session of huffing and puffing, and then Leo can go. Aside from a few exceptions – two of which he doesn't like to talk about – they are boring clients.</p><p>Businessmen, entrepreneurs and showbiz people are more fun. They are the only ones who act as if hiring an escort to parade around and then fuck later was perfectly normal. They are unapologetic and relaxed. Not many of them are that good in bed – they usually don't need it because they have money – but they compensate with presents, so that's okay.</p><p>But if Leo has to choose his favorite, that's obviously Anderson.</p><p>Blaine Anderson is an actor – elite Hollywood not action Hollywood, which means Leo had to stream a bunch of movies to learn who he was because his name didn't ring a bell at all – and he had never hired an escort before him. Casey sent Anderson to Leo specifically to convince him that he didn't know what he was missing. Leo shouldn't know this, but Blaine has no secrets for him, mostly because he's not ashamed of anything he wants, but also because two of his favorite things are giving explanations and the sound of his voice, so he <i>really</i> likes to talk.</p><p>He also likes fancy suits and expensive accessories, two details that make his already very handsome self even more handsome. He's older than Leo, but not too old, and he doesn't look his age anyway. The first time Leo's eyes rested on his abs, he was hooked. Blaine always shows up on time and perfectly well dress, as if he got ready specifically for his encounter with Leo and not just swinging by after work or whatever. He smells good and expensive, but classy and he's very easy-going about the whole matter. He's not ashamed of hiring a hooker, but he doesn't feel the need to act like the fact should always be acknowledged. They always dismiss the question of the payment at the very beginning – “I wired you the money”, “I know, thank you” – and then they proceed to actually enjoy the rest of the time.</p><p>The first time turned into once in a while and then once a month, until they got to a couple of times a week— the man's loaded.  Today, though, things are getting a little bit more complicated, even though Leo will refer to it as <i>fluid</i> from now on because he thinks it's a much more appropriate term.</p><p>Leo rarely leaves the house to go grocery shopping. It's a tedious chore – he made a promise to himself to always avoid those – and he also doesn't see the point of going through another tedious chore like dressing properly just to go at the corner shop to buy food when he can very well do the same in his house clothes through the computer. But sometimes there are things he craves for and he can't wait for the delivery, like certain kind of snacks and chips that are not part of his usual stack and are therefore not included in his weekly grocery shopping. In this case he has to force himself out the door.</p><p>Today is one of those days, except that when he looks up from the pile of junk food in his cart he found Blaine with an amused smile on his impossibly sexy lips. It's kind of a surreal experience to see him <i>outside</i> the apartment, like when he was five and he met his teacher in a place that was not school or school related. He realizes that some part of him had never really considered that this man had a real life outside the four walls of his bedroom.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Leo asks, frowning as he tries to balance three packs of Doritos and two cokes in his arms.</p><p>“Always the charmer, aren't you?” Blaine chuckles, and then he steps in to help him put everything in the cart.</p><p>“I mean, this is not your hood, Blaine,” Leo keeps pushing his cart along the aisle, grabbing things basically from every shelf. “Besides, I thought you had servants buy you groceries.”</p><p>“I'm an actor, not a nobleman in XIV century England.”</p><p>Leo shrugs. “I don't know what that means.”</p><p>“It means a still do my own grocery shopping.”</p><p>“At the Dollar Pantry?” Leo raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Blaine smirks, possibly thinking at the tiny gourmet shop that delivers him ham and cheese directly from Italy via charter. “No, I was just passing by,” he admits, following him to the self checkout. Leo looks up at him, the meaning of those words hanging heavy above them for a moment, but he decides not to address them. Blaine clears his throat. “But I do buy my groceries.”</p><p>“Of course you do, you're a big boy,” Leo nods, looking away again as he scans his purchases.</p><p>Leo is half expecting them to say goodbye and go their separate ways, but Blaine, always chivalrous, walks him home, helping him with the grocery. They pass by the doorman in silence, even if Blaine nods politely at him, and they keep silent through the whole ride in the elevator too. Suddenly they are back in his kitchen, putting food away.</p><p>“So, are you having a party?” Blaine asks.</p><p>“Sure, I invited all my little hooker friends and we're going to have a pajama party,” Leo snaps. “We're going to have a blast!”</p><p>Blaine doesn't lose his smile, but it gets a lot less smug and a little bit sweeter. “Why so aggressive, kid?”</p><p>Leo sighs. “I'm sorry,” he shrugs, resting against the kitchen counter. “It's just a little bit weird, don't you think?”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>Another thing Leo has been noticing lately is that Blaine is being very careful with him. Not exactly protective – well, a little bit of that too – but wary, as if he wanted to make sure of the situation before saying or doing anything, which makes two of them. On one side it's very easy to deal with Blaine, because he always makes it nice and playful and relaxed, on the other it's not because somewhere along the way their relationship shifted to something Leo has no guidelines for. “This,” he murmurs. “Having you in my kitchen.”</p><p>Blaine nods. “I understand,” he smiles, raising both hands. “You want me to go, that's fair.”</p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>Leo can hear Casey's voice in his mind reminding him that any prospective client <i>must pass through him first</i>. It's one of the golden rules he makes sure all his employees know. But Leo shuts him up as he gets closer to Blaine and he kisses him. By the time they are in his bedroom – the real one, not the one he uses for work – Casey is not even a thought in the back of his mind.</p><p>Blaine is passionate and hungry, but he kisses him sweetly, he touches him softly, he takes him with care, giving him a nice rhythm to follow and letting him enjoy it. At times he seems to read his mind, he precedes Leo's requests, he gives him what he wants and needs before Leo himself can even realize it. It is all so intense and perfect that, for the first time, neither of them feels the need to talk. There's no light mocking from Blaine, no snarky remarks from an embarrassed Leo. Just the sound of their moans filling the air.</p><p>When Blaine lies down next to him, Leo hugs him tight, hiding his face in his neck. He has done this before, but suddenly it means something else. “Do you feel like telling me why you were stocking up on food?” Blaine asks softly, combing his hair with his fingers. “Is there a bunker somewhere I should be running to?”</p><p>Leo shakes his head. “Just a bad phone call with my father,” he says. “Or maybe I could just say <i>phone call</i>. They're all bad with him.”</p><p>Blaine already knows a little bit about his father and his past in general, they have talked about it – another thing Casey doesn't want them to do – so he doesn't look surprised by his words at all. He hugs him tighter against his body. “He just worries for you.”</p><p>“He worries alright, but for himself,” Leo sighs. “He's got it into his head to make the town a better place, or something equally lame. He wants to become mayor and having a son who works as a hooker is going to jeopardize that.”</p><p>“What did you tell him?”</p><p>“That he doesn't have to worry because I'm not his son,” he says, shrugging. “But then came the cravings, hence me meeting you at the supermarket. I always eat when I'm angry.”</p><p>Blaine sighs and places a kiss on his head. He knows it's not his place to speak about this specific topic, so he doesn't and Leo is grateful to him for that. “It was nice meeting you at the grocery shop,” he says instead.</p><p>“It was nice of you to just pass by,” Leo gives him a meaningful look and Blaine looks back at him, but neither of them says anything else.</p><p>Eventually, Blaine clears his throat and reaches out for his pants that he placed on the back of a chair. “Listen, I don't know if there's a elegant way to do this, but—“</p><p>As soon as he sees the wallet coming out of Blaine, pocket, Leo shakes his head. “No,” he places a hand over Blaine's. “No, please.”</p><p>“I didn't mean to offend you.”</p><p>“I'm not offended, but I don't want it,” Leo scratches his head and sighs. “It's been a weird day.”</p><p>Blaine doesn't look convinced and Leo can't blame him. It doesn't feel right for him to just stand up and leave without paying for what just happened. He's a client, he's supposed to do that. What does it make him if he fucks him and he doesn't pay? Leo doesn't like any of the answers that come to his mind. And yet the whole thing went down so weirdly that it wouldn't feel right to get money out of it either. Besides, he hasn't seen money on his nightstand in ages and he doesn't want to start again today.</p><p>“Casey would not be happy about this.”</p><p>“I won't tell him if you don't,” Leo manages to find a smile. “Consider it a freebie, alright? You got one every 10 fucks. You were long overdue.”</p><p>Blaine smiles at him and leans over to give him a slow kiss. It's the only comment he makes about it and Leo silently thanks him. “Don't eat too much junk food or you're going to be sick.”</p><p>“Why don't you come to check on me on Tuesday and make sure of that?” Leo looks up. “I can book a slot for you. Full price, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Blaine chuckles. “I'll see what I can do, kid.”</p><p>Blaine kisses him again and Leo tries to fix the feeling and the sound of that kiss in his mind because he knows he will need it until the man is back. Then Blaine is up and gone. He's been here so many times that he doesn't need Leo to walk him to the door.</p><p>That's the only normal thing today.</p><p>And the world is suddenly spinning so fast that Leo needs to hold on tight to it before he falls.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>